wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z Moskwy do Irkutska/Cz.2/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z Moskwy do Irkutska Między wybrzeżami. O godzinie ósmej wieczorem zupełna ciemność pokrywała okolicę. Księżyc nieprędko ukazać się miał na widnokręgu. Z koryta rzeki, wybrzeży nie było widać. Głęboka ciemność tylko korzystną mogła być dla uciekających; gdyby nawet forpoczty tatarskie zalegały obydwa wybrzeża, tratwa mogła była przejść niepostrzeżenie, a prawdopodobnie przystęp do wyższego Irkutska nie był zabarykadowany, bo oblegający wiedzieli iż rossyanie nie mogli się spodziewać żadnych posiłków od strony południowej, zresztą wkrótce lodowiska rzeki utworzyć miały dostateczną tamę. Teraz na tratwie panowało grobowe milczenie. Od chwili wpłynięcia na koryto rzeki, głosy pielgrzymów ucichły. Nie przestawali się modlić, ale modlitwa ta była tak cichą, iż szmer jej nie mógł dobiedz do wybrzeża. Cienie leżących podróżnych były prawie niewidzialne. Stary marynarz z ludźmi dodanymi mu do pomocy odpychał lody; a dokonywał tej czynności bez najmniejszego hałasu. Lody, była to także sprzyjająca okoliczność dla uciekających; wprawdzie mogły one zatamować bieg statku, ale huk roztrącających się lodowisk zagłuszał szmer ruchu tratwy i wioseł. Zimno wzrastające co chwila przykro dokuczało podróżnym, O ile możności zgromadzali się razem aby łatwiej znieść ostrą temperaturę dochodzącą tej nocy dziesięciu stopni niżej zera, wiatr wschodni nie mniej ich prześladował. Michał i Nadia cierpieli w milczeniu, Alcydes Jolivet i Harry Blount odważnie usiłowali oprzeć się ostrości nieznanego im klimatu i zimy syberyjskiej. Nie rozmawiano nawet pocichu. Obecne położenie całą myślą owładnęło. Każdej chwili mógł się wydarzyć jaki wypadek, groźne niebezpieczeństwo, katastrofa nawet nie łatwa do usunięcia lub zwalczenia. Jak na człowieka tak blizkiego celu, Michał dziwnie był spokojnym. Energia wrodzona nie opuszczała go nigdy. W marzeniu swojem widział on już chwilę, kiedy nakoniec wolno mu będzie pomyśleć o matce, o Nadi i o samym sobie! Teraz lękał się jedynie aby lody nie zatrzymały tratwy, aby nie wpierw od niego przybyły do Irkutska i przemyśliwał jakim sposobem usunąć tę przeszkodę. Kilkugodzinny wypoczynek przywrócił Nadi energię fizyczną chwilowo zachwianą, bo moralnej nie straciła nigdy. Ona także myślała aby zawsze być przy Michale i prowadzić go do celu. Ale w miarę zbliżania się do Irkutska, obraz ojca coraz wyraźniej rysował się w jej pamięci. Widziała go w mieście oblężonem przez wroga, samego bez przyjaciół, walczącego przeciw hordom tatarskim, bo ani na chwilę nie wątpiła iż znajduje się w szeregach obrońców ojczyzny. Przed upływem kilku godzin, jeżeli im niebo pobłogosławi, będzie już w jego objęciach, powtórzy mu ostatnie słowa konającej matki i nic ich już nigdy nie rozdzieli. Jeżeli Wasil F* nie przestanie być wygnańcem, ona podzieli jego wygnanie. Potem zwracała się myślą ku towarzyszowi swemu, ku „bratu”, który po wyparciu tatarów powróci do Moskwy, a ona już go może nigdy, nie zobaczy!… Alcydes Jolivet i Harry Blount myśleli iż sytuacya była niezmiernie dramatyczną i że opisana zręcznem piórem, utworzyłaby nadzwyczajnie zajmującą kronikę, Tak więc anglik myślał o czytelnikach Daily-Telegraph, a Francuz o czytelnikach kuzynki swojej Magdaleny. Jednak obadwaj doznawali pewnego wewnętrznego wzruszenia. – Eh! to tem lepiej! myślał Alcydes Jolivet, aby wzruszać, trzeba być samemu wzruszonym! Zdaje mi się nawet że jest jakiś wierz na ten temat, ale jaki?… do djabła, zapomniałem go w tej chwili… I przenikliwym wzrokiem usiłował przebić otaczającą ich ciemność. Od chwili do chwili fantastyczne płomienie oświecały wybrzeże. Były to dopalające się lasy i miasteczka. Lodowiska odzwierciadlały błyski płomieni, nadając im różnorodne kształty; chwilami Angara była cała w ogniu. Tratwa płynęła niepostrzeżona. A zatem nie z tej strony groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Niebezpieczeństwo z innej groziło im strony. Alcydes Jolivet odkrył je przypadkowo, a to przy jakiej okoliczności. Leżał on na prawym brzegu tratwy, mając rękę opuszczoną nad wodą, nagle uczuł dotknięcie płynu tłustego, jak gdyby oleju mineralnego. Powąchawszy zmoczoną rękę, Alcydes Jolivet już nie wątpił: iż był to pokład nafty pływający po powierzchni Angary. Tak więc tratwa posuwała się po tym niebezpiecznym płynie. Zkąd wzięła się tu nafta? Czy jakie zjawisko natury wydobyło ją na powierzchnię wody, czy też była to sprawa tatarów mająca im do nowego zniszczenia posłużyć? Czyż w taki sposób chcieli oni wprowadzić pożar do Irkutska, w sposób wzgardzony prawami wojennemi u ludów cywilizowanych? Takie pytania zadawał sobie Alcydes Jolivet, ale nie chcąc budzić trwogi w towarzyszach, spostrzeżenia swego tylko Harremu Blount udzielił. Wiadomo że ziemię Azyi środkowej porównać można do gąbki nasyconej węglikiem skombinowanym z wodorem. W porcie Baku na granicy perskiej, na półwyspie Abchérom w Chinach, w Young-Hyan, w Birman źródła olejów mineralnych aż na powierzchnię ziemi wypływają. Jest to kraina oleju. W czasie pewnych uroczystości religijnych, szczególniej w porcie Baku, krajowcy czciciele ognia wlewają naftę na powierzchnię wody. Za nadejściem nocy zapalają płyn i woda przedstawia fantastyczny widok gorejącego oceanu. Ale to co stanowi rozrywkę w Baku, jest klęską na Angarze; nafta zapalona poniosłaby płomienie aż po za stolicę Syberyi, a zapalenie jej było tak łatwe, jedna iskra była dostateczną. Pasażerowie tratwy nie popełnią nieostrożności, to pewna, ale zkąd inąd wszystkiego lękać się należało. Niepokój Alcydesa Jolivet i Harrego Blount łatwiej pojąć aniżeli opisać. Czy nie lepiej byłoby wobec tego nowego niebezpieczeństwa wylądować i tam na eksplozyę oczekiwać? takie sobie robili pytania. – W każdym razie jestem pewny iż ani jedna osoba nie wylądowałaby! Mówiąc to myślał o Michale. Tratwa szybko się posuwała w pośród coraz więcej skupiających się lodów. Tatarów jeszcze nie widziano, znać tratwa nie przebyła jeszcze ich forpoczty. Jednak około godziny dziesiątej wieczorem zdawało się Harremu Blount iż dostrzega czarne cienie czołgające się po powierzchni lodów. Cienie te posuwały się szybko. – To tatarzy pomyślał! – I zbliżywszy się do starego marynarza pokazał mu cienie. Sternik przyjrzał im się uważnie. – To wilki, powiedział nareszcie, bądź co bądź wolę ich aniżeli tatarów. – Trzeba myśleć o obronie i to bez hałasu! W istocie zbiegi mieli walczyć ze zwierzętami krwiożerczemi, sprowadzonemi głodem i zimnem aż na lodowiska. Wilki poczuły tratwę, rzuciły się na nią. Trzeba było walczyć ale bez użycia broni palnej, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzenia tatarów. Kobiety i dzieci skupiły się w pośrodku tratwy, mężczyźni uzbrojeni w noże i kije mieli stawić czoło napastnikom. Wycia wilków przeszywały powietrze. Michał nie chciał pozostać bezczynnym. Położył się na tratwie od strony grożącego napadu. Wydobył nóż a skoro tylko mógł dosięgnąć wilka pakował mu w gardło aż po samą rękojeść. Harry Blount i Alcydes Jolivet także nie próżnowali. Towarzysze pomagali im energicznie. Rzeź ta odbywała się w najgłębszem milczeniu, chociaż kilku podróżnych ciężkie otrzymało rany. Walka miała jeszcze długo potrwać, bo do niej coraz świeże zastępy wilków występowały, widocznie mnóstwo ich było na prawym brzegu Angary. – Czyż to się nigdy nie skończy! mruczał Alcydes Jolivet, broniąc się zakrwawionym sztyletem. I w istocie w pół godziny po napadzie wilki jeszcze całemi setkami biegały po lodowiskach. Zmordowani podróżni coraz słabszy mogli stawiać opór. Słabli widocznie. Gromada złożona z dziesięciu ogromnych wilków, rozjuszonych zapachem krwi i głodem, już rzucić się miała na tratwę. Alcydes Jolivet i Harry Blount spieszą przeszkodzić temu, Michał czołga się w tymże samym celu, kiedy postać rzeczy zmienia się niespodziewanie. W przeciągu kilku sekund wilki nietylko że opuszczają tratwę, ale nikną zupełnie z lodowiska, spiesząc na brzegi w szalonych podskokach. Przyczyną ich ucieczki był nagły płomień oświetlający całe koryto Angary. Miasteczko Paskarsk płonęło. Tutaj ujrzano tatarów spełniających dzieło zniszczenia. Od tego punktu zajmowali oni już obydwa wybrzeża aż po Irkutsk nawet. Niebezpieczeństwa zaczynały się dla naszych podróżnych, a jeszcze trzydzieści wiorst dzieliło ich od Irkutska. O godzinie wpół do dwunastej tratwa posuwała się jeszcze w pośród lodowisk niewidzialna, chwilami tylko oświetlona płomieniami pożaru. Zniszczenie miasta z niezmierną posuwało się szybkością. Sto pięćdziesiąt drewnianych domów płonęło jednocześnie w połączeniu z dzikiem wyciem hord tatarskich. Sternikowi udało się posunąć tratwę ku prawemu brzegowi. Łatwo wyobrazić sobie niepokój Alcydesa Jolivet i Harrego Blount na myśl, iż płyn palny obecnie znajduje się właśnie pod ich statkiem. Jednakże tratwa chwilami łuną pożaru oświecana, byłaby niewątpliwie już spostrzeżoną, gdyby tatarzy nie byli całkowicie zaprzątnieni dokonywającem się zniszczeniem. Z pośrodka dymów, języki płomienne wyskakiwały na pięćset lub sześćset stóp w górę, wszystkie okoliczne drzewa zdawały się objęte płomieniem. Niech tylko jedna iskra padnie na wody Angary, a i rzeka cała stanie w ogniu, tratwa z podróżnymi przepadnie. Na szczęście wiatr dął od strony przeciwnej, było więc niejakie prawdopodobieństwo, iż podróżni zdołają uniknąć grożącego im ciosu. W istocie płomień pożaru zmniejszał się, trzeszczenie spadających lub pękających belek ustawało, powracała ciemność. O północy ciemność zupełna zbiegów otaczała Tatarzy bezprzestannie uwijali się na wybrzeżach, ognie przednich placówek płonęły jasno. Ciągle przybywające lody coraz więcej tamowały posuwanie się tratwy. Michał posunął się na przód statku. Alcydes Jolivet udał się za nim. Obadwaj słuchali wyrazów sternika. – Ostrożnie na prawo! – Lody skupiają się na lewo! – Odpychaj! odpychaj wiosłem! – Zanim godzina upłynie, już płynąć będzie niepodobna!… – Bez woli Bożej nic się nie stanie. Przeciw niej my stanąć nie możemy. – Słyszysz co oni mówią, odezwał się Alcydes Jolivet. – Słyszę, odparł Michał, ale Bóg jest z nami! Z każdą chwilą niebezpieczeństwo wzrastało. Jeżeli bieg tratwy będzie zatamowany, nietylko że podróżni nie dosięgną Irkutska, ale jeszcze i statku im wkrótce zabraknie. Łozina służąca do spojenia balów, ściśniona lodami, popęka niezawodnie, a podróżnym naszym jedynie śmierć pozostanie, jeżeli zaś osiądą na lodach, za nadejściem dnia spostrzegą ich tatarzy, w skutek czego także śmierć niechybna ich czeka. Michał cofnął się na tył statku gdzie nań czekała Nadia. Zbliżył się do niej, wziął za rękę i zapytał: – Nadiu, czy jesteś gotową na wszystko? A ona jak zazwyczaj odrzekła: – Tak jest, Michale! Tratwa posuwała się coraz wolniej, co chwila napotykano nowe przeszkody i zawały bieg jej tamujące, podróż zwalniała się z niepokojącą gwałtownością. Pozostawało zaledwo kilka godzin nocy, jeżeli w ciągu tych nie dobiją do Irkutska, będą mogli śmiało powiedzieć iż nie dostaną się tam już nigdy. O godzinie wpół do drugiej, wszelkie nadludzkie wysilenia okazały się daremnemi, odłamy lodów skupiły się na przodzie statku i tratwa ostatecznie stanęła. W tym punkcie Angara zwęża się prawie o połowę swej szerokości. Ztąd nagromadzenie lodów zamknęło zupełnie jej koryto. O pięćset kroków w dół rzeka rozszerzała się znowu, lody wolniej płynęły zbliżając się ku Irkutskowi. Tak więc według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, gdyby nie zwężająca się rzeka, podróżni nasi mogliby płynąć dalej. Ale nieszczęście było niepowetowane, stracono wszelką nadzieję dosiągnięcia celu. Gdyby posiadali potrzebne narzędzia do przebicia się przez to pole lodów na szersze koryto, czasu byłoby im może wystarczyło; ale nie, nawet bosaków z sobą nie mieli dla złamania lodu jak granit twardego. Co począć? W tej samej chwili grad kul sypnął się na tratwę od prawego wybrzeża Angary, od lewego jakby w odpowiedzi rozległa się takaż sama strzelanina Uciekający wzięci we dwa ognie, stali się celem strzałów tatarskich, kilku zostało ranionych, chociaż przy pewnej ciemności jeszcze, tatarzy na los szczęścia strzelali. – Pójdź Nadia, szepnął Michał do ucha dziewczyny. Nadia ujęła rękę Michała. – Musiemy przejść tę zawałę. Prowadź mię, ale niech nas nikt nie widzi! Nadia była posłuszną. Zsunęli się ostrożnie na lód niewidziani przez nikogo. Nadia czołgała się naprzód. Kule padały przy nich jak grad rzęsisty i rozbijały się o otaczające ich lody. Kolce lodów wystające na powierzchnię krwawiły im ręce, ale oni szli wciąż dalej. Po dziesięciu minutach przebyli zawałę. Wody Angary swobodniej płynęły. Kilka odłamów lodowych płynęło ku miastu. Nadia odgadła zamiar Michała, Spostrzegła kawał lodu słabo się trzymający. – Pójdź, powiedziała. I oboje wyciągnęli się na odłamie lodu odłączonego od zawały. Lód się poruszył, koryto rzeki rozszerzyło, droga była wolną. Michał i Nadia słyszeli wystrzały, krzyki rozpaczy i wycie tatarów… Potem wszystko ucichło. „Biedni towarzysze!” szepnęła Nadia. Przez pół godziny prąd ich unosił z niezmierną szybkością. Co chwila lękali się aby wątły ich statek nie złamał się pod nimi. Porwany prądem płynął środkiem koryta, ukośny kierunek należało mu nadać wtedy dopiero, kiedy już przybijać będzie do Irkutska. Michał z zaciśniętemi zębami, z wytężonem uchem, nie przemówił ani słowa. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak blizkim celu. Przeczuwał iż go dosięgnie… Około godziny drugiej rano podwójny rząd świateł odbił się na horyzoncie. Na prawo były to już światła Irkutska, na lewo ogniska obozu tatarskiego. Już tylko pół wiorsty dzieliło ich od miasta. – Nareszcie! szepnął Michał. Nadia krzyknęła. Na ten okrzyk Michał wyprostował się na chwiejącym się lodzie. Wyciągnął rękę w górę Angary. Twarz jego oświetlona błękitnym płomieniem stała się przerażającą i wtedy jak gdyby mógł widzieć jeszcze światło, wykrzyknął: – Ah! więc i Bóg nawet przeciw nam stanął!